User talk:13sora
Welcome to the Dataspace, User. }} 00:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC)}} Images 21:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|leablade=Hey 13Sora, please don't upload .jpegs. They'll probably be deleted eventually. Try uploading a .png instead. Thanks!}} 21:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|text=Yeah, those. you can try reuploading them as .pngs}} 21:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|happy=You could upload them as an exported file on GIMP or photoshop, i think Paint does it too. if you want i could try to reupload them for you}} 21:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|castle=Okay, I uploaded one of them. You can save a screenshot as a .png when you save it, i think. The other one was deleted before I could get to it, so why don't you try and upload it yourself?}} PA 08:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Ahh right about that..I was kinda busy and at the same time I had to see whether you would "stick" around here longer....seems so....you've be accepted...sorry it took so long..busy and what not :D}} JPGs to PNGs ! I'll add you up on my userpage soon, kay? ^-^}} Take a seat for the Q 00:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Reason for that is........look a this....or speak to UnknownChaser..thank and good...day/night???}} 03:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|einbern=first one yes do get rid of those links, the second...well maybe..I need to think that one over..}} 23:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=your pretty good at the riddles I'm giving you...even giving a jab at the Stormfall's Breakout!...but those riddles are only the starters...hehe...}} 23:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Well I don't know about KH3D due to me wanting to keep the spoilers away, I also didn't know they reverted to their ORGXIII forms..so yeah any chance you can forum this...I(as in staff as well) don't want another image war....>_>....}} 23:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=SURE!!!.. here's my friends userbox! also if you havent noticed i'm a huge anime fan....hehe, any chance I can have your friend userbox?...thanks!!! }} PA 23:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=It's starting ....oooooiii let's go!.... Name 3 Heartless that are mushroom heartless!}} 03:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now.... A Nobody Lancy Dragons???}} 03:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Name me one anime which LA has watched which has a lower rating than 5}} 03:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless AN Angel? Irony much?..ohh and has ALOT of wings.. (duh)}} 22:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A superboss Snakey...bugger Shotels?...Why did it have to be snakes??}} 22:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ゼクシオン Who is this???}} 23:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now.... choose.. User? or List riddle?}} 23:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=List me 5 Heartless that appear in Traverse Town}} 23:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... In part 31 of LA's KHII walkthrough who was LA's guest??}} 04:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Keyblade Terra's Short blade, umm darky?..and teethy?..what is this?..no I'm serious?!?!}} 04:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... njdcnhdjcvbdjkvbdxehanrtjkdbvjksdansembhsdbcjdvfbfnjvbgnvdbfgj}} 04:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 5 Magics in KH2}} 04:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose.... Madness or X Combo riddle??}} 12:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|madness=Here goes!!! Index index index TO ARU MAJUSTU NO INDEX..the Index of the book no!!!...tis not..it's can't a Heartless.??...wait no...tis not it's INDEX INDE X YOU hear a tsundere...a bitting one..right?..e wait I'm wrong am I?...wait wait............... ...........Books ...........silver hair A green clothes...like in a mage right???..RIGHT!?!??!?! Books... Nooks... DESTROY..... Index.... Index... Bookmaster.... Index..... Index.... Index.... Bookmaster.... HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... LA:Ehhh..what happened???}} 13:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Invisible Heartless Ummm...a lizard?..KH1 style as well...o baka???...}} 13:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Now I know this one was recent but here goes... List LA's Infinite Stratos favourite girls IN ORDER....... And yes I had to do an anime Q...tis what LA is....hehe}} 13:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Look here down the bottom and you'll find the section with ALL the answers for the list Q}} 13:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A character Chickenwuss????...huh?...VIII??? Now some committee member in Twilight...???..errmmm.. WHAT!?!??!}} 02:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Heartless Techno Purple TANKER}} 00:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Gibberish riddle.. jksnvfjkdnvgsdjkgnsegbnjgnesdjgsdnknvgdksjgnkfnsaignhseignaiog }} 00:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Who is this?...DETAILED please..}} 01:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose X COMBO OR MADNESS!!?!?}} 01:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|madness=Ok HeRE GoeS...... A PURPLE ARMOR!!!...no wait....a menagerie manager manages an imaginary menagerie management...i thiink that's how it went......nyahhh!!......A PURPLE.....meow?...you nyah?..nyah?.....as in cat meow??...manages.....PURPLE>...an armour!!.... Traverse... Tsuntsun.... Manages... PURPLE.... ARMOUR... ARMOR.... ARMOUR.... PURPLE... Kingdom Hearts ...Meow?......PURPLE ya????.... menagerie manages a meowing manager imaginary menagerie nyah!..PURPLE ARMOR....ya ya??... }} 01:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... In which Part of the KH1 walkthrough does it go into a spoof of American Idol...with Kingdom Hearts singers.....>_> }} 02:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...and Pete singing..is just just....well you know...>_>...anyways.... A robot Heartless SPARKLE RAY!!!!!....}} 02:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A bunny? Unversed? A small little critter..wait ..BAD BUNNY!!!!....}} 02:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... 危険プログラム What is this?}} 22:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Hint:Close....but this guys is like a red beam....and yes he is a program....}} 22:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... Name 8 Anime girl Tsundere's in LA's "Tsundere List of Tsundereness"}} 22:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Please fix my Puzzling Aqua talk page please..I don't know what you did but your ENTIRE USERPAGE is in the PA talk page...}} 23:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A world Beginnings A world which changed to a world of lost memories.....}} 00:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... A Nobody Pink? ONE HE' OF A KICK!!!!!!}} 23:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... List me 14 heartless (Any KH) }} 23:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Duo or X Combo?????}} 23:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|duo=Here goes... A Heartless Stone cold this heartless is...forgone... It's darkness lingers in itself much as it's if it's a ghost Will the doors open?..or will it be sealed in the gravel of it's ancestors? Be the Warrior LA:Ohh and no hints for these types of riddles..}} 23:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|incorrect=Incorrect now... Name 5 animes in which LA has watched in which Kana Hanazawa has voiced characters in.}} 00:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Umm...that 4, need one more...}} 00:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A split occurred making two beings One of Destruction the other of pure light The destruction..who is he?}} 01:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. Name all KH2 ORGXIII deaths in order (exclud. Roxas)}} 03:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose.... X Combo or MADNESS?}} 03:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|madness= Here GOES.... WORST WORST WORST WORST.... ANIME EVA!!!>> NGE??..no thee worst anime LA's eyes has watched watched.....TV..no?.... Gun?...yes...to THAT ANIME.... LA went SPoonyOne on it's big behind of an anime... WORST WORST WORST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......}} 04:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now.... A Dream Eater Kuma???? A colorful...panda.....riiight}} 23:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... What is Dark-EnigmaXIII's music theme?}} 23:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. Name ALL the character roles in which Rie Kugimiya has voiced in which LA has watched so far......yes an anime Q again...XD}} 00:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Here maybe???}} 01:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Land Where fairies fly And a witch of darkness That's all I got....}} 01:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. アンデッドの海賊 What is this?}} 01:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC)|incorrect=Incorrect now.... A Final Fantasy Character A Blade HYPER MEGA SLASHING EFFECT...WITH FIRE AND A LONGER BLADE!!!!!}} 02:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now choose... X Combo or Duo??}} 23:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC)|duo=Ok here goes.... A character This isn't his story But he plays a part of it.....a cool one at that....}} 23:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name 7 Heartless with no Emblems on them...}} 23:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... スナイパー What is this?}} 23:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name ALL of LA's music themes (see LA's userpage infobox!)}} 00:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A summon Mimicry A Keyblade?..cool blue dude!}} 00:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A guy in the ORGXIII who is lazy but good at dance tunes.....}} Hey Hey } (UTC)|random=I like the sig! I've never seen a sig made completely of images, very creative! I also like that talk bubble! Demyx time is awesome! Would you like my userbox? EDIT: Here's mine: and IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!}} Signature Would you mind putting a link or two in your fresh signature? Before you ask, on the pic itself, just put SIZE|link=User:13sora . I'd be pleased if you also put a link to your talk page, you know, as usual :3. Also, thanks for helping on the Braig issue, before it really turned into an edit war... It would break our hearts to see more pages blocked because of some pipsqueaks... Anyways, :D 00:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Friendship Userbox Good point, I thought of that for a while, but I noticed I had to ask some guy's permition... And I thought that was a job for tommorow. Your Triple Riddle TB's Well ok...it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to confusing..yeah one TB maybe false, but then.....there's like a 1/3 of a chance they may think it's correct with the 2/3 of the TB's they think is correct...I don't know..it's kinda confusing when I researched the riddle...also it's kinda vague like with the 1st riddle part It's Unversed and it's purple...well ALOT of Unversed has some shade of purple...that in itself confused me ALOT. Maybe those kind of riddles are a bit too confusing/difficult.... just make it simple..but have ermmmm....an edge!!!!. That's just my opinion though... 00:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I didn't think anyone would get that until like the 3rd try.....anyways about the trophies thing...look here..(Edit) button and all but don't copy this page..as it has LA's specified trophies as well..... 00:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Some really complicated coding.....which I don't really know....where to find it... 01:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Talk Bubble Oh my gosh that would be so much help! Thank you :) So for the sprite, I was thinking the Namine-Normal-Live.gif , and the top quote saying "Roxas! We will meet again. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again! Someday soon! I promise." and the top color to be a light blue color, and the bottom to be white. Is that all you need to make one? Thank you so, so much. :) Kingdomheartsaddict 01:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Template Well you need something like this at the beginning of the page: }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} and you have to have the "" tags before and after the "|WoT1=Windows_of_Time_Trophy_1st_Place.png|link=User:13sora/WindowsofTimeArena" part. Sorry if this seems confusing, if you have any other questions im sure the deity of fandom would love to help you out. That's the best i can explain it :/ sorry if its confusing. have a good day and good luck! RE: Hey Type in on your page to add it. :) Also, your template seems to be wrong. O.o}} Talk Template This? Yeah, sure, go right ahead! I'd love a line of credit or a link to the original, but hey, it's not necessary. 06:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! Thanks for the credit, and enjoy! ^^ 03:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure we can be friends! ^^ I didn't see that message before, I must have missed it somehow. Also, you may not want to remove messages from talk pages, it's not really allowed... 18:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I've taken care of the template for you, all the trophies should now be added to Template:WoTS. And my userbox is if you didn't know already. ^^ 17:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Question? Re: Talk Bubble Sadly I'm not familiar with the Talk Bubble stuff so I don't know how it works. but If you could show me I would be ubberly excstatic if you do. :D Doofenshmirtz95 19:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks You're doing it wrong * Put the entire sig, including the pics, a little smaller, matching mine, a lil' bigger if you want, then you're good. * Still, no reason for you to make hundreds of pages, when you could aglutinate all the bubbles into one page. I'd be glad if you'd do this, please, just like our templates. Also, just don't use the ones you haven't finished yet, only those who are fine. Capiche? 00:47, July 11, 2012 (UTC) PA carrying on... 01:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... What is this?}} 03:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Yeah make a new section....make it 13sora (2) so it's clear for me}} 06:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Name the anime in which LA has watched in which it has 5 tsundere girls...}} 22:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now..... A Keyblade TIME! It.....has nothing at all...not even a name...}} 01:08, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... What is Coldasfire's Favourite Ice cream?}} 01:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A FFVIII character Was in SeeD...wait no...now that person is in an island???? Now......can relax and fight Sora for some practice...}} 01:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correcto like the LEFT hand of Touma-san......ok next.... Choose... X COMBO or Xanagram?}} 02:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Here goes... axosRx Who is this?}} 10:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Name 3 animes in which it got a rating of 7 or less}} 22:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now..... A FFX character Badass....with a big sword Red-samurai of the dead.......cool}} 22:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless Boss Dim the light For ghosts to appear......}} 00:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close....but Trickmaster ain't no ghost.....think "pirate"}} 02:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC)|incorrect=Incorrect..I was looking for illuminator...now... List me 5 ORGXIII members in which their names DOESN'T start with an X}} 12:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... Choose.... MADNESS or Tsundere riddle?}} Re:Thanks! Trophy problems?? Oh, at first I was really confused by what you meant by chat box, but then I realised you must working off the oasis skin. ^^ Okay, so I'll try my best to try figure out your problem.... From what I can see, it seems you only have one trophy template, but if you want your trophies to be put in the same style as the PA's, you need two seperate templates. The first contains all the links to the trophy images. To save you the trouble of having to examine other templates for examples, I'll just paste the neccessary coding here: You can add in extra lines of |WoT?=IMAGE LINK HERE|link=LINK TO COMPETITION PAGE HERE depending on how many trophies you have, just remember to change the numbers of each |WoT? part. The other template should look a little like this: }| }}}}} }| }}}}} You can also add in extra }| }}}}} for the number of trophies you need, but again, you need to change the numbers. Also take note that in the NAME OF FIRST TEMPLATE part, don't include the Template: part. For example, if you call the first template Template:Wot1, you would only change the NAME OF FIRST TEMPLATE part to Wot1. That's all I've got for now. Another thing I noticed was that your trophies are a bit larger than the PA ones, so maybe if you downsize them a tad that might work... that's not a sure thing though. I also got all this info from examining the PA trophies, so I'm kind of winging it. So, try that out and see how it goes. Get back to me when you can and if it doesn't work out, I'll take another look and see if I can see the problem. Hope that helps! :) 10:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Character Pages Revamp How did you do your profile?Cause i'm trying to do mine like yours,only i'm trying to figure out how to do it.Could you help me?Kitster25 01:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Well,i don't know how to put my information on the templates,i'm trying to figure out how to put my picture on the templates,and i don't know what kind of information i should put.